Ultear Milkovich
|image= |name=Ultear |kanji=ウルティア |romanji=''Urutia'' |race=Human |birthday=Unknown |age=Unknown |gender=Female |height=Unknown |weight=Unknown |eyes=Brown |hair=Black tinged with purple |blood type=Unknown |unusual features=Despises her Mother, Ur |affiliation=Grimoire Heart |occupation=Dark Wizard |previous affiliation=Magic Council Team Lyon |previous occupation=Council member Inspector mage |team=N/A |partner=N/A |base of operations=Grimoire Heart Guild |marital status=Single |relatives=Ur (mother, deceased) Unnamed Father (deceased) Hades (adoptive father) |education=Unknown |magic=Arc of Time Transformation |alias=The Time Mage |manga debut=Chapter 1 |anime debut=Episode 2 |japanese voice=Miyuki Sawashiro |english voice=N/A }} Ultear is a female mage who is a very mysterious individual within the series as she is always seen in a different organization each time the story focuses on her. She is the daughter of Ur, Gray Fullbuster and Lyon Bastia's mentor, whom thought she had died. She is currently working to unseal Zeref and it is later revealed that she has been a member of the Grimoire Heart Guild all along. She is the eldest of the Seven Kin of Purgatory, the strongest team in her guild. Personality Not much is shown of her personality, but she regards her mother with cold disdain, classifying her as weak. She was thought dead by Ur. It is also known that Ultear is manipulative and is a master of sabotage. She normally wears a facade that can fool even the wisest of mages (considering her deception of the Magic Council). In recent chapters she has shown to be rather calm and somewhat considerate, or at least to Meredy. However she does not like it when Meredy calls her "Ul" possibly indicating that she has issues as well as hatred towards her late mother. She has no problem with sacrificing lives to obtain what she wants showing she is ruthless even going a far as controlling children. Her magic seems to reflect her personality as it manipulates either her appearance or objects around her and she seems to manipulate others' minds. Ultear is very ambitious in finding Zeref. The reason for that is because Zeref can apparently save her from something very worrying. When she found him she even started to cry from happiness. Later, she was seen hugging his unconscious body, claiming that he was hers. History When she was first seen, Ultear was once part of the Magic Council, working as an Inspection Mage under Siegrain. It's also known that she is Ur's daughter, but for currently unknown reasons the two were separated from each other. As she grew up, she took wing under Hades, who raised her and mentored her to learn a form of Lost Magic. Synopsis Macao arc She was introduced as a member of Magic Council. She spent the entire session playing with her teal orb, for which she was admonished by Org. Galuna Island arc She later disguises herself as a masked individual named Zalty and joins with Lyon to attempt to revive the demon Deliora. The group come into a confrontation with Team Natsu, where she takes on Natsu Dragneel herself though in the end is beaten (though not before Natsu states that, while she in the Zalty guise, she has the scent of a woman). In the end it turns out it was a plot by Siegrain to revive the demon and control it. But since it was long already dead, the mission was a failure. She also ends up getting a bump on her face from the fight with Natsu and mentioning that she didn't even use half her power against him. After Deliora was defeated, she restored the destroyed village on Galuna Island back to normal, and was later on impressed by the fact that Erza figured out the mystery behind the curse of the Galuna Island's inhabitants. Tower of Heaven arc She was seen during the council situation involving Jellal Fernandes and the threat of the Tower of Heaven. Both Siegrain and herself manipulate the council into firing Etherion (a satellite beam of gigantic concentrated magic) at it. The whole thing, however, is nothing more than a plot by Siegrain, who is a psychic projection of Jellal used to fool the council into using the Etherion to complete the tower and create the R-System, a tower of Lacrima crystals which he hopes to use to revive the Dark Mage Zeref. Once the tower is completed, Ultear uses her magic to destroy the council's HQ and throw them into turmoil. However, after the events at the Tower of Heaven and Jellal defeated, Ultear revealed herself and appeared to have been manipulating Jellal all along, since Zeref was never killed - just sealed away. Her true goal is to unseal Zeref, using Jellal to get one of the keys to unseal him. Oración Seis arc *''Events take place in the Oración Seis arc in manga but Fighting Festivals arc in the anime'' She is revealed to actually be a member of the Dark Guild: Grimoire Heart. She is seen in chapter 131 talking to her master about searching for the Keys to Zeref seal, already having at least one of them in their possession. In the anime, Ultear is talking to her master atop a rocky summit through a round green orb rather than the airship in chapter 131. S-Class Trial arc As Zeref starts using his magic, Ultear and her guild locate him and prepare to retrieve him at Tenrou Island in their airship. While en route to the island, her teammates start acting up, but she doesn't gives them attention, except for Meredy whom she asked if she could fight in the fore coming battle with Fairy Tail. Later, they are all seen preparing for the battle, with Ultear having changed clothes and when Meredy calls her Ul, she angrily scolds her, telling her to never call her Ul again. Then, she, with the rest of the Kin (except Azuma), notices a giant monster, Makarov's Full Body Titan form, and they all are taken aback, although the Guild Master, Hades, was unaffected. After Makarov damaged a large section of the airship, Ultear completely repaired it using her time magic. She was then transported to Tenrou Island by Caprico's bubble magic. She blushes at the prospect of meeting Zeref at last. She then begins running toward an unknown location, saying for Zeref to wait. Ultear continues walking, talking to herself about how the path to find Zeref was far and hard, but today it'll all pay off and her dream will come true. Once she has Zeref in her hands, she claims she will be saved. Just then, Zeref appears behind her. He states that the Grimoire Heart members are "the apple of the discord here" as she excitedly tears up at seeing him in the flesh. Zeref then prepares to attack, claiming that they have angered him greatly. As Zeref asks her what they wish to do with him, she bows to him, replying that they need his entire existence. However, Zeref then says he doesn't want to kill anymore and that he wants Grimoire Heart to leave the island and reasserts his anger, giving chills to Ultear in the process. The two then have a short off screen battle and, though heavily injured, Ultear is shown to be the victor. She mentions that she is the eldest of the Seven Kin and that Zeref in his sleeping state is weak. She then prepares to release him, shouting "I got Zereeeeeef!" into the air out of glee. She then brings the unconscious Zeref to a tree and hugs him tightly, saying she'll make him the king of the ultimate magic world. Magic and Abilities Arc of Time.JPG|Magic Seal Arc of Time Restore.jpg|Ultear's Magic from her Eye timeark_02.jpg|Ultear's Orb Being Destroyed timeark_03.jpg|Ultears's Orb Being Repaired 00-04-21.jpg|The Speed Of Ultear's Orb Caster Magic User: As one of Grimoire Heart's Seven Kin, she possesses high-leveled magical abilities. Ultear has only been shown in battle briefly, but she is a very skilled combatant. She used Transformation Magic to become the masked man, Zalty, for a lengthy duration of time. During her battle against Natsu, in which she was using less than half her strength, she was easily dominating most of the fight with her Arc of Time Lost Magic, which allowed her to manipulate the "time" of inorganic objects. She has also demonstrated the ability to infiltrate the minds of others, which she did to Jellal to convince him that she was Zeref. She also was capable of defeating an unawakened Zeref (a feat notable on its own), and because of her status as the eldest of the Seven Kin, it can be assumed she's the strongest of the group. Weapons/Items Battle Armor:' ''During the S-Class Trial Arc, in preparation for the upcoming battle against Fairy Tail, Ultear changed her outfit from a revealing dress into a tight form-fitting uniform that almost resembled an armor. Nothing is known yet about what the armor can do, if it can in fact do anything, but since Zancrow commented that Ultear was going to take the upcoming battle seriously by wearing the armor, it can be assumed that it enhances her abilities. '''Orb: Ultear's weapon of choice is a teal orb she rolls around on her person. It is used in conjunction with her Arc of Time magic; it can be launched at high speeds at opponents and if it is ever broken, it can be repaired. It's probably a Communication Lacrima crystal, since she was shown using it both when she talked with Jellal and with Hades. Trivia *Despite her mother using Ice Make magic, she uses a very different and one of Lost Magic: Time Ark. *It is stated by Jellal that her name is derived from "Ur's Tears." In certain English subs, Ur's name is spelled Ul, therefore "Ultear". *Ultear hates to be called "Ul", indicating that she hates to be reminded of her mother, Ur, which is pronounced the same in Japanese. *Ultear has been seen in four different uniforms already (this is counting her Zalty persona), which is more uniforms than even most of the Fairy Tail members. *Ultear´s Grimoire Heart uniform is different in the anime than in the manga. In the manga, it is a long and revealing dress with a striped pattern (similar to tigers or zebras), while in the anime, it is a long, purple-colored dress without stripes. Navigation de:Ultear Category:Characters Category:Female Category:Villains Category:Dark Mages Category:Magic Council Category:Grimoire Heart